Me and You
by justagirl8225
Summary: They share something special, the two of them. But it wasn't always like that. Lita/Punk, others appearing every so often. 50 word prompt story. R&R please.
1. Block

**Disclaimer: **Anyone that you recognize, belongs not to me. I make no profit and this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Characters/Pairing: **Lita/Punk throughout. Building blocks, friendship, romance.

**Genres: **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Notes: **This is a series of 50 stories, each related and in chronological order written for the litafics100 community on LiveJournal. It would be useful if you read 'Bad Timing' (which is available via my fic. journal) but it is not necessary to the overall series. At least I don't think it is anyway. Overall, I have a tendency to ignore people's personal lives, so this is a mix of scripted and not. If anything becomes too unclear, I'll clarify when necessary. Just pretending that certain relationships were not as long as they really were. Like Amy/Adam, Phil/Maria.

**~*~**

Lita was avoiding him.

That much was apparent from the moment she'd walked into the restaurant at the hotel, caught sight of him and walked out.

And at first, he'd thought that maybe it was too soon for them to get over the awkward bump in their friendship. So, Punk hadn't tried to follow her, realizing that she wanted her space and he knew to give it to her... both from being around her and from advice from those who knew her better.

It wasn't until two weeks later, this time backstage at a house show, she was walking towards the vending machines and so was he. Her head was down, so she hadn't seen him yet … but once she glanced up, locking gazes with him...

Not only was she avoiding him, but she was going out of her way to avoid him.

But he still didn't follow her, didn't try to call after her … instead he left her alone. Even if he wanted to go to her, confront her on why she was avoiding him... why they couldn't at least still be friends.

Punk wasn't stupid, of course, and he knew the reason why she was avoiding him in the first place. Despite her telling him that she didn't want to be in a relationship; especially with her future in the WWE up in the air … he had gone ahead and asked her out anyway.

And he'd been so sure that she would say yes. He had seen it in her eyes when he asked her.

But Lita had said no and then she had turned and walked away … well no, she hadn't walked, she actually ran away from him. He'd tried calling her that night, but her cellphone was off, and then Jeff Hardy had advised that Punk just give the redhead her space.

Now, here they were, two weeks later … and she was still making every effort to block him out of her life.

And he couldn't figure out why.


	2. Communicate

Lita wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, even if it would get significantly easier once she left the WWE in November.

But, that was in November and it was still only September which meant she could either try to avoid him for the next month or so or she could finally grow a spine and confront him.

Shaking her head, a wry smile twisting her lips, Lita tried to figure out exactly how she had landed in this particular situation with this particular person … not that she minded CM Punk at all, because she didn't, in fact she enjoyed his company or she wouldn't have let him in her life in the first place.

The redhead hadn't been lying when she'd told him that she wasn't looking for a relationship, because she wasn't. And that was both for her sake and for his … he didn't need to get caught up in the tangled web that was her life. Didn't need to become further fodder for the rumor mills.

What he needed to do, or so she felt, was remain an innocent bystander.

But, he decided to complicate that, despite what she had said. And she had been tempted, oh so tempted, to just say yes and take a chance.

But, she'd said no and she hadn't spoken to him since.

And that lead them to where they were now … her avoiding him like the plague, him sending her confused looks which only caused her guilt to double...

Soon enough she'd have to confront him, soon enough she'd have to speak to him because soon enough she'd run out of tricks and excuses … but until that time, she could hide and she could avoid him.

Because it was easier this way, really.

"... you know, you can't avoid him forever."

Lita nearly jumped at the sound of that familiar voice, "I can try, can't I?"

Jeff shook his head, "what changed, Li? You used to be able to face everything. What happened to that woman?"

"A lot has changed, Jeffrey." Lita sighed as she seated herself on the locker room bench, "some you've seen, some you've read about … so much has changed." Cautiously, she eyed him, "he didn't ask you to come here, did he?"

"He's a grown man Li, he doesn't need me to deliver his messages," Jeff seated himself next to her, "... but I am getting kind of tired of making excuses for you or having to explain why you put up so many damn walls."

"He already knows why," the redhead replied evenly, and that was mostly the truth. "He probably knows too much as it is."

The green eyed man arched an eyebrow, "and this is a bad thing because? I thought he's your friend?"

Lita buried her face in her hands before raking her fingers through her hair, "he is my friend … or was, if he wants to have anything to do with me."

Jeff just shot her a look that clearly read, duh.

"Okay, so he's persistent..."

"But he won't wait forever and he shouldn't have to … sure, he might wait a little while longer, but what next... what if you just let him walk out of your life?"

She smiled sadly, "maybe I should."

Jeff studied her profile, the Southerner wanting to believe that he knew her probably better than most of the RAW roster. And then the realization finally hit him like a con-chair-to. "You're afraid, still. Of him."

Lita instantly shook her head, "I'm not afraid of him, I'm afraid of how I feel about him." She bit down on her lower lip, worrying the soft flesh, "I don't think he would hurt me, but what if he does? What if I'm just not meant to be in a relationship anymore. What if--"

"Talk to him," Jeff spoke softly, his hands firmly gripping the redhead's shoulders, "explain this to him, not me. He's the one that should be hearing this."

"But--"

"At the very least, he'll know what's going on... and you'll be able to save your friendship." He smirked slightly, "if that's all you want."

Lita swatted at his shoulder not too lightly, but at least some of the earlier apprehension was gone from the locker room. Of course she knew what she had to do, but sometimes hearing it helped.

Now it was just a matter of facing the proverbial music before it was too late.


End file.
